Orks
The Grievances of Orks By Dr. Ella Torres PhD, wagemage mother Articulate is not a word commonly associated with Orks. The notion that we are mouth breathing, knuckle draggers is contrary behavior for most of us. I, for instance am a learned scholar and sorcerer. Prior to becoming a wagemage for Aztechnology, I acquired my doctorate in occult studies at the University of Chicago. One would think that I would be above having to deal with disrespect, but sadly this is not the case. Orks, despite obtaining scholastic and economic status, are still the most ill treated of metahumans. People have a lot of misconceptions about orks. It was once thought the entirety of our race was nocturnal. No one however bothered to ask whether this was due to biology or preference. Frankly, we prefer the night life; it spares us from the indecency of having to deal with the common, ignorant rabble that fill the streets during daylight business hours. Our identity is marred with many looking upon our visage as monsters. Readily do I admit, though do not sympathize, that many find our physical genetic expressions to be less than alluring. We may not be the ideal of beauty, as trideo programs showcase strutting models of human and elven descent, but still we flourish; proud of the differences that set us apart. Finding acceptance is harder to do than what one might think. Nearly every ork alive today has met with xenophobia of one kind or another. Any ork over forty years old was not born an ork, but transformed; either in the mass change of April 2011 or on their own as adolescents. Goblinization, the rapid and sudden transition into an ork, has spurned many from family, friends, and communities. The amount of rejection we experience cannot help, but bring truth to allegations that we see anti-ork sentiment where none exists. Many do not approve of our existence and they are not hesitant to vocalize their opinions. Ork life has an extreme measure of difficulty finding employment, buying land, or otherwise supporting ourselves. The stigma of feeling unwanted and incapable of fitting into society has lead many of my brothers and sisters to take up a life of crime. It is almost expected of orks to take part in illegal, violent activities which our youth fall into as victims of a self-fulfilling prophecy. Young orks band together for mutual protection, especially in rougher neighborhoods. They may turn upon outsiders as a potential threat-and truthfully, many have come with intent to do harm. Orks, who show resilience to the culture and attempt to fit within the mainstream, typically meet with prejudice set upon them by their own kind. This behavior only reinforces the negative stereotype. We distance ourselves from others, because they shun us. Contemporary thought among orks is that we should push to have our own nation, much like the elves. There are organizations who vie for the independence, but others work to bring about equality. Eventually, the world will have little choice, but to deal with us. We are the fastest growing population, due to the high incidence of ork women giving multiple births. As a mother of five, I contribute to our ever growing numbers. Come today or a brighter tomorrow, my children will find acceptance. Be it in a land of our own or a part of society, they will have a place to call home and a people to call family. Ork Synopsis Orks (Homo sapiens robustus) typically stand at around 1.9 meters and weigh 95 kg. Their skin color ranges from pale pink to ebony. Metabolic lab testing shows they can live for 35 to 40 years; but, none are older than when they first appeared during the Goblinization of 2021. Compared to humans, orks are tougher, stronger, and are typically less intelligent. They also have low-light vision, which enables them to see clearly in near-total darkness. Their striking features are a bulky body size, pointed ears, and tusks, (which may or may not have symmetry). They grow much faster than humans and reach maturity at the age of 12. Typically, female orks give birth to a litter of about four children.